


Gone, Gone, Gone

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Everyone who they loved abandoned them just because they were in love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 11





	Gone, Gone, Gone

Hermione held Sirius against her, his head resting on her breasts. He had cried himself to sleep again. That made it every night that month. But how could she blame him? Their world had been turned upside down.

All because they had finally come out as a couple.

All of their friends and family had rejected them, including Harry. They at least hoped that Harry would understand. The blow was devastating to both of them. Everyone claimed that their relationship was wrong and disgusting. Sirius was branded as a pedophile, even though Hermione was twenty years old.

So they made the decision to pack up and leave the Wizarding World and London behind. They now lived in a small brick home in the United States. Hermione worked as a full time substitute teacher, and Sirius was working on getting a degree in social work at a local college.

No one ever attempted to find them, to beg for their forgiveness. They had been excommunicated from all they loved. It would take a long time for them to pick up the pieces and try to move on. But they were strong, they could do it.


End file.
